Fly-Away
by EnglishFangasms
Summary: Humanstuck/Fifties-stuck AU devised by Jayjay and Derpy. Cronus is a streetwise greaser from the wrong side of the road, literally. Kankri is a 'northy' school-boy from, well, the right side of the road. Two worlds collide, boy meets boy, yada yada. BoyxBoy rating for language, apologies in advance for possible OOC and crappy slang because Jay's stupid. Upd8s at random .
1. Introduction

~Fly-Away~

In every fairy-tale, you inevitably have a courageous hero and a witty heroine. Ordinarily, the story unfolds with the hero falling in love with the heroine, saving her after many dangerous trials, and finally achieving 'Happily Ever After'.

Unfortunately, this isn't a fairy tale.

The hero isn't a daring knight, the heroine isn't a beautiful princess, and- such as it is with the real world- there is no happily ever after.

No, this isn't a fairy tale.

It's the story of two young men and how they have changed the lives of each other and of their friends forever.

It's a tale of sadness,

of violence,

of a world that is cruel and spiteful.

But most of all, it is a tale of love.

Because who doesn't enjoy a good love story?


	2. Chapter 1

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are from the wrong side of the tracks. Not literally, there aren't any trains in Little Springs (as the "upper class" residents call it. You and your crew prefer Soap City to the north and Trashcan to the south.) but there is a highway separating Soap and Trashcan. Really, it's more than just a highway. It's a buffer zone, a dividing line between the good and the bad. North of the border is all the snobs, born into their stupid money and clean clothes.

South of the highway is your home town, commonly called Trashcan 'cause it's full of lousy trash, or so those northies say.

You, personally, think it's perfect. Okay, so maybe there are a lot of …shady… folks around and the streets are a bit dangerous, but the run-down houses and dimly lit bars are just what makes Trashcan your slice of heaven.

It's always an adventure there.

There are four roads in Trashcan, two for industry and two for housing. All four roads are connected by a series of streets and back-ways. You live on the fourth road, Hooke, in a small house with your brother Eridan and our father if he's in town. Usually he's out at sea, leaving you to take care of the six year-old, but it isn't that bad. At least the kid's gonna be a lady-killer someday.

Your house is, in fact, where you are right now. You have to get ready for the killer party tonight at your friend Rufioh's house down the street. You heard there would be some northy squares and you wanted revenge for their damage to your beloved DeSoto at the shop. Besides, it wasn't like you had anything better to do on a saturday night.

You comb your hair for what seems like the fiftieth time. Tonight's a big night. See, Rufioh's one of those guys that's real respectable yet at the same time always has a crowd of babes around, and you were sure he wouldn't mind sharing.

You pull on your favorite leather jacket and glance at the couch where Eridan is snoozing.

Good, he'll stay out until you get back.

You can hear loud music streaming from Rufioh's house as you walk up to the door.

It's even louder as you enter. The house is pretty full, random strangers dancing to different beats. You aren't one for dancing. To you, it ain't _cool_. Instead you make a bee line to the kitchen and grab a coke from the fridge. You and Rufioh have been friends since forever, he won't mind.

"Hey there, Ampora."

The sound of a certain siren catches your attention and you turn with a grin to your best lady-friend.

"Yo, Peixes. Where's your tyke?"

"I glubbed up a pearl to watch her."

Your friend, Meenah Peixes, had been a party animal since birth, but ever since a trip to New Orleans went sour and she was left knocked up and alone, you had to make house calls to reach her. Not that you mind, her baby girl Feferi was a cutie and _man_ could Meenah cook up some fish.

But seeing her at a party after three years certainly was a shocker. You guess you missed hearing her loud glubbing around the dance floor.

You grab another bottle and toss it to her, cracking yours open and taking a drink. She's talking on and on about her part time job and Fef's drawings and well… it's a bit boring to be honest. Not that you'd ever tell her that, you were bold, dashing and heroic maybe, but _not_ stupid. After a minute or two of pretending to listen avidly, you both hear an all too familiar shriek of laughter and collectively wince.

The girl laughing in the other room, whom you and Meenah know to be Latula Pyrope, is easily amused and will probably be laughing loudly for a while.

Losing your eardrums seems fun and all, but you'll ditch that lemonade stand for now in favor of some good ol' rock 'n' roll.

You give Meenah a wink and carry your now half empty bottle of pop back to the living room, ready to 'scope'.

Eridan needs a new mama.

Er…. sister…?

Bah, whatever. Fact of the matter is you're gonna pick up some babes if it was the last thing your did.

Bingo! You notice a girl sitting by herself. You can't see her face at all, she's facing the opposite direction, but you can tell by her figure that she's a girl. You practically float to the seat next to her and put a nonchalant arm around her shoulders. The girl turns her face to look at you and….

:o)


End file.
